


幻景

by Aurora_pfy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_pfy/pseuds/Aurora_pfy
Summary: 19X21年龄操作，自己绿自己？
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	幻景

山治看着空烟盒发了会儿呆，他所剩无几的烟都抽完了。随着夜晚降临，酒吧逐渐变得嘈杂起来，昏黄的灯光里生出些糜烂而颓废的味道，到处都是酒杯碰撞和大声划拳的声音。  
对面的绿头发小子还在喝个不停，一杯接一杯，这种重复的动作看起来当真无趣至极。山治不明白，像他这样的人，还会来这里做什么，随便找店买几瓶酒，在哪里不是喝。酒吧，当然是搭讪漂亮姐姐的好地方啦。  
桌上逐渐增多的空酒瓶让山治开始后悔了，他就不该把这小子拐到酒吧里来。深感自己被敲诈的人一把夺过对方的酒杯，将剩下的酒液一饮而尽，他低头凑到绿头发跟前，扳着对方下巴轻轻吻了一下  
“行了，别喝了。”  
话音刚落就不由分说地拉起少年准备离开，酒吧的夜间表演似乎要开始了，人流都涌向舞台。两个人夹在人流中险些走散，山治不由得握紧了对方的手，那手掌里全是湿热的汗。这家伙要是走丢了，那就更麻烦了。  
“喂，别……别这样。”  
刚走出酒馆，绿头发小子就甩开了他的手，声音里满是不自然，山治把双手插在裤兜里，好整以暇地回头看他。他凑近去盯少年的眼睛，少年比他矮一点儿，这样俯视的视角是他从来没有过的体验，于是他很是新奇地多看了一会儿，瞥见对方通红的耳根时，山治扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“我说绿藻头，你该不会是在害羞吧。”  
“不是！你个白痴厨子胡说什么？！”索隆额上暴起青筋怒吼反驳。  
嗯，一个在大街上牵手都会害羞的绿藻头，他的酒钱也不算白花，山治一边笑一边想。  
这是19岁的索隆，由于这个岛屿奇怪的磁场，21岁的山治见到了他。总之，用他们船长的话来说：啊，就是不可思议的岛嘛！而伟大航路，盛产这样的“不可思议”。  
金发的年轻人笑得开怀，一头金发被温热的晚风吹得翘起几缕。这个岛屿是夏岛，山治只穿着衬衣，袖口挽到小臂上，领口解开两粒扣。白色的皮肤和清晰的锁骨有些晃眼了，索隆想。  
他上前拽着人手腕就要走。  
“喂！去哪儿？”  
“开房。”  
红晕还没散掉的脸平静地说着带有暗示的话，很显然，这个开房不是说他们两个在岛上找个房间休息一夜，是说，啊，作为情侣（虽然他很不想承认），当然不可避免地要进行一些促进情感的运动。但山治没想过对方居然这么不在意，他们好歹不是同一个时空的啊！  
嗯，小绿藻也是色批，虽然山治两年前就知道了，他笑得更大声，这种一种非常难得别致的体验。  
被扔到床上的时候，山治还是忍不住笑，他甚至抓过枕头抱着在床上打了个滚。索隆不知道他在笑什么，所以他压在人身上抓着下巴咬了一口，怎么留这么多胡子，太扎了。他这么想着也这么问了，山治终于停下笑觑他一眼。  
“要你管。”  
说完就迫不及待地去摸他一身的腱子肉，厨房里做料理的灵巧双手在他健硕的身体上毫不犹豫地煽风点火，胸口，腹肌，背部，全都被摸了个遍。这种过于主动的反应让索隆有点不知所措。  
对方略显呆滞的反应让山治略有不快，他拉住索隆的衣领，微微抬起头，命令道：“白痴，快亲我。”  
山治凑上前去，却被剑士偏头躲开了，唇瓣只堪堪擦过脸颊，这种情况在以前是从未出现过的。  
索隆把那双在自己身上不停乱摸的手扒下来扣在对方头顶，山治这种游刃有余的态度让他感到不悦，天知道他们第一次搞上床的时候他到底哄了多久，还满脸通红，看上去就像是他做了什么丧尽天良的事。但现在这个厨子成熟，主动，热辣，被推倒时浑身上下都透着一股柔韧的妩媚，从厨子的反应来看，他们21岁的时候应当还在一起。  
那么，是我让他变成这样的吗？  
他低头去亲山治，对方的嘴里还残留了一点酒味，对啊，他还变得会喝酒了呢。索隆清楚地知道，19岁的山治酒量不太好，为了保持厨师敏感的味蕾，他是不会酗酒的，只在开宴会的时候喝一点。厨子很白，两杯酒下肚，脸颊就会变得红扑扑的，身体也是，当然，这点只有索隆知道。  
这个吻显然让山治舒服了，他轻轻地哼出声，被压制的两手试着挣动了一下，结果又被扣得更紧，于是他曲起一边膝盖，去碰索隆的裤裆，那里已经隐隐有勃发的趋势。不是说他挣不开，他只是懒得跟这白痴较劲，开玩笑，两年的修行可不是闹着玩儿。   
湿热的吻舔过他的脖颈胸腹，留下一道道烧人的热度，山治觉得周身热得不可理喻，软绵绵的呻吟从喉管里溢出，他的一条腿被索隆扛到肩上，臀部微微离开床垫，方便进行扩张，山治的柔韧性好得惊人，这使得他们可以尽情在床上探索新领域。  
绿头发的混小子不知道从哪里掏出润滑剂（准备真是充分），拧开后随意挤了一把，两根手指就急哄哄往后进，山治很想踹他一脚。这个时候就充分显示出年纪和经验的重要性来，急躁的年轻人毫无章法，手指粗鲁地撑开柔软的内壁，弄得他又疼又胀，简直就像禁欲了半辈子，话说，他以前又不是不给他搞，怎么会这样？就凭这烂得发指的技术，他一定是超他娘的喜欢绿藻头，不然他们两个怎么走得到今天。  
但他最后还是没有踹，他狠狠地揪了一把那像草似的短发。然后维持着分开的双腿，两手撑着坐起来，把脸埋在对方肩窝里让他慢一点，轻一点，我受不了……  
索隆愣了一下，这种近似撒娇的行为轻易地收买了他。他们从来都是能打架绝不吵架，能吵架绝不好好说话，即使是在床上，山治也少有这样直接表达诉求和情绪的时候。他莫名地愉悦起来，然后扣住山治的后颈温柔地去啄他。  
身下的扩张果然变得耐心不少，被揉搓的穴口泛起柔和的痒，湿意混搅着沉闷水声，山治放任自己沉溺软化，直到软得像一滩不禁撩拨的水，他颤抖着向索隆的耳朵吹气，“可以了”的允诺和喘息一齐溢出，只等着武士用长刃刺穿他的身体。  
钝痛先捣进去，然后缓慢地扩散开来，于是变成劈里啪啦的电流窜上他的尾椎，山治啊地叫了一声，他在这带刺的火热中紧紧攀住索隆的肩膀，滑腻的汗水让他有些抓不住，但他很喜欢这种感觉，像是要融化在一起了。  
他指挥着索隆去抚弄他因插入带来的疼痛而有些低垂的性器，剑茧搓过冠状沟，他爽得直在剑士怀里打颤。  
剑士低头注视着厨师的眼睛，两年后的厨子简直性感爆了，他汗湿的头发，他发烫的皮肤，他从脖颈流到锁骨窝的汗水，他轻轻张开的嘴唇，他肆意漏出的喘息，他扭动的腰肢，他有淡淡肥皂味的衬衫……  
他把男人的额前金发全部拨开，露出饱满的额头，然后在那额上亲了一下，蓝眼睛茫然又无措地看他。  
“啊，索隆，快动一动。”  
像猫尾巴挠，剑士心里乱得不行，这个21岁的厨子总是无意识地释放魅力，他既性感又勾人。如果把厨子比作酒的话，那19岁的他应当是果酒，清爽微醺；21岁的他就是威士忌了，烈性勾人。  
“是我把你教成这样的？嗯？”  
山治惊呼一声，身上的人忽然发了狠地操他，他张开嘴大喘着气，呼吸一片凌乱。  
“滚……分明……分明……嗯，是老子……在教你。”  
他一边喘气一边说，一句话说了半天才说完。那双蓝眼睛里又带了挑衅的神色。剑士没得到想要的答案，于是就捉着人下巴一边吻他一边轻轻地咬他。身下倒是愈发凶狠起来。  
山治被顶得脑子直发昏，太过量了，快感来得又凶又猛，愉悦的浪潮几乎将他溺毙，饶是这样迷迷糊糊的状态，他也透过迷蒙的视线发现了一件有趣的事。他决意要捉弄一下自己的小恋人。  
索隆的脸越涨越红，不大的房间里充斥着黏黏糊糊的拍打声，山治的声音比那还大，一遍一遍，打着转儿叫他的名字。“别叫了……”觑着他的眼神里闪着狡黠的光，分明就是故意的。他终于受不了，索性直接捂住了厨子的嘴不去看他。  
掌心传来濡湿的痒意，剑士这才发现，不知什么时候那双眼睛里已经盈满泪水，他刚一松开手山治就大口呼吸着，潮红的脸上满是水痕，一副受不住的摸样。  
“喂，操得舒服吗？”他低下头去问。  
“操，技术烂爆了，比两年后的你差多了。”本是随口来的一句，却不知触动了剑士的哪根神经，索隆直接把他翻了过去，一双大手抓着腰就开始一顿猛操。山治尖叫出声，不行，太快了，真的太快了……  
偏偏身后那个还要一边操他一边不依不饶地问舒服吗，好像他不回答，就不会慢下来一样。可是山治的呼吸全被弄得乱七八糟的，他没法儿说话，一出口全是残破不堪的断续气音。  
金发男人被逼得眼泪直流，他想拒绝，可是嘴唇又被堵住，被松开的间隙，索隆又轻嘬他的脸颊，轻薄的皮肉和下颚骨还要被时不时咬几下，像享用食物的猛兽。他甚至还听见猛兽轻笑了一声，也许是吧，那声音听起来很是遥远，不太真切。他现在脑子一片混沌，很热很热，到处都是水，好像整个人都要化掉了。  
“我和他，谁操得你更舒服？”  
这个白痴，他在问什么呀？山治简直要哭了，虽然他本来就在哭，不都是一个人吗？一股灭顶的快感突然袭来，山治尖叫一声，腥膻的气味蔓延开，白色的稠液洒在床单上。但是索隆还没有射，那个玩意儿还精神抖擞地插在他屁股里，甚至没有一丝一毫停下来的意思。  
山治一边哭着一边去推男人汗淋淋的胸膛，他努力地向前挪动一点，企图让那个折磨他的凶器退出去，但他的努力显得如此徒劳，男人二话不说就把他拉了回来，还顶得更深了。  
高潮过的身体敏感得可怕，只是被轻轻触碰就能让他浑身战栗，于是快乐成了十足的痛苦，奔腾着涌过他全身，那人偏偏还要伸手去揉捏他刚射过的老二，针刺般的疼痛折磨着他的神经。  
最后山治神志不清，稀里糊涂地说了不少讨饶话，才好不容易被放过。拔出来的时候，他不可避免地抖得像个筛子，水蒙蒙的蓝眼睛茫然地看着索隆，他抬手勾住剑士脖子，拉到唇边亲了一口，然后嗫喏着说：“索隆，痛死了……”


End file.
